internetfandomcom-20200213-history
NBAwire
NBAwire is a website dedicated to NBA news and discussion of recent events. NBAwire.com was founded on January 1, 2001 by Ryan Williams and Ryan McCoy. Its purpose is to deliver the latest news, rumors, and anything to deal with the NBA to hoops fans all over the world. NBAwire is in no way affiliated with the National Basketball Association, but instead is an online basketball community created to bring fans together to discuss what is going on in the basketball world. Message Boards NBAwire.com's Message Boards was a public board for online members to discuss both NBA and non NBA events. The Message Boards feature 30 team boards for each NBA team, a rumors board consisting of the latest trade rumors in the NBA and an off-topic section for members to take a break from basketball and discuss other topics. The boards have recently reached a milestone of 10,000 members registered on November 8, 2006 since they were opened in June of 2002. NBAwire.com's Message Boards use vBulletin 3.5.0 software. The website developed a rare disease known as WWW.SickLLSeLL.COM and will not be back. History NBAWire.com was founded on January 1, 2001 by Ryan Williams and Ryan McCoy. In the beginning, in order to make the message boards appear more active than they actually were, Ryan and Ryan created many fake members. They continued to post under one fake member, t-bird, for quite a long time until the boards became more active. The messages boards began to evolve into their current form in 2003. The original format of the boards was YaBB, however in 2005 the software was updated to vBulletin format. In 2003, established members such as Paul34Pierce, TheAnswer3, KG-Kid21, T_WOLF_DAWG, Hakeem The Dream, Peachbasket, GT, afo310, Jordan-esque, Jim, talkiewalkie, Thorn, DRESPN, syxx, CosaNostra, Orange, Dr. Dunkenstein, eagleclaw, Ocho_X3, Samson jR. and many others began their reign on NBAWire. 2003 also saw the first rocky times, when hisnameiswang joined. This spammer and troll was banned, but managed to return several more times before finally being permanently banned in 2004. That time also saw the emergance of the poster "sportsinsider1" who managed to be a thorn to NBAwire's side being banned over thirty times and every time managing to come back with a new alias. In 2008, the NBAwire server crashed during some routine maintenance thus wiping out all of the site's old posts and members. Future In October 2005, NBAwire upgraded it's software from YaBB to vBulletin, however this was only the tip of the iceberg. With the ownership revitalizing their interest in the website, the future is looking bright. The forums will offer many new features which will make the experience at NBAwire more enjoyable. The website will also undergo quite a few changes, but details as of yet have not been released. External links * Official website * NBA Wiki * Message Boards * NBAwire NBA Team Pages * NBAwire Mock Draft * NBAwire Sports Tickets * ProFootballWire - Sister Website * SixersSource.com - Official Affiliate Category:Websites Category:Message boards